<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tempted by badly_knitted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702035">Tempted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted'>badly_knitted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FAKE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attraction, Community: slashthedrabble, Developing Relationship, Drama, Eventual Romance, Ficlet, Fluff, Lust, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Temptation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment Dee met him, Ryo had proved an irresistible temptation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tempted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Prompt 562: Temptation at slashthedrabble.</p>
<p><b>Setting:</b> Throughout and after the manga.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Right from their very first meeting in the Chief’s office, Ryo had represented a temptation Dee had found difficult to resist, so much so that often he hadn’t bothered resisting at all, pouncing on his partner, kissing him, getting in a little friendly groping if he thought he might get away with it. All that had gotten him in hot water more often than not; if it wasn’t Ryo protesting and pushing him away, or swatting him with the nearest convenient object, which somewhat embarrassingly Dee found himself almost enjoying, then it was Bikky, acting like an overprotective guard dog, fists and feet flying, connecting painfully with whatever parts of Dee’s anatomy he could reach.</p>
<p>Okay, so it was probably Dee’s own fault; he supposed his actions could be construed as sexual harassment, that it might have been more sensible, not to mention polite, to keep his hands and lips to himself. But if Ryo felt harassed he could’ve said something, reported Dee to the Chief, requested a transfer, or a new partner. He never had, and the way he so often returned Dee’s kisses gave the lie to Ryo’s insistence that he was completely straight.</p>
<p>So Dee had continued to take his chances whenever they presented themselves, and accepted his punishments with as much grace as he could muster, which often wasn’t much where the house ape was concerned. Every rebuff from Ryo, and every one of the ankle-biters assaults were worth it in the end, because Dee had won the ultimate prize; the man of his dreams had finally stopped fighting and willingly accepted his advances. Now they were together as a couple and it was everything Dee had hoped it would be, and a whole lot more.</p>
<p>But that didn’t mean Ryo was no longer an irresistible temptation. If anything, the desire to kiss, and hold, and touch, and stroke, and ravish the gorgeous Ryo Maclean had only gotten stronger. Yet despite them being lovers that didn’t automatically mean that Ryo would respond favourably when Dee attempted to seduce him. </p>
<p>Once again, Dee probably only had himself to blame for Ryo’s annoyed glares, but he couldn’t resist trying to help himself to Ryo’s bodily charms, any time, any place. If Ryo was there then Dee wanted him, it was that simple, and since they spent most of their time together at work, how could Ryo blame him for trying his luck right there at the precinct, in the locker room, or the men’s room, the file room, the shooting range, the break room, the staircase, the elevator, their office…</p>
<p>Honestly, it was Ryo’s fault for being so hot and sexy! Dee was a man, he had needs, and so did Ryo, whether or not he chose to admit it.</p>
<p>But the day would come when the shoe was on the other foot, when Ryo would be horny and unable to resist the temptation his lover represented, and Dee would be ready. </p>
<p>He was looking forward to it!</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>